


The Lesson of Mercy

by ernads



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, finn's death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/pseuds/ernads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first lesson Clarke learned from Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is my first fic, constructive criticism appreciated  
> 2\. Love and thanks to antongarou for helping proofread this

Clarke knew from the first that peace between the sky people and the Grounders will be difficult to achieve; Blood and death and fire preceded any peaceful dialogue in their relationship. And Fin had massacred 18 innocent people without provocation. Those people will want revenge, before they will be willing to cooperate. 

But the Commander’s words,her condition for the alliance, broke her heart. 

"Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death."

Clarke could not do it. She could not send the boy she loved to certain torture and death. And yet, she also could not allow the only chance for alliance to slip between her hands.  
So, she desperately sought for a solution, one that will not require more blood and death. 

Lexa was unmovable in her demand. “blood _will_ have blood, Clarke. Fin killed 18 man, woman and children. Helpless children. I could have demanded 18 lives in retribution, Clarke. I demand only the one who had committed the crime. Whoever, my people will have that one life in revenge. Only than we can move forward and have peace.” 

Clarke realized than it is futile- there is no hope to save Fin’s life. So she asked for one last thing, begged, actually: “ Please, let me say goodbye”. 

Even through her anguish, she’s startled to glimpse a spark of understanding, and compassion in the commanders’ cold eyes. For just a second. 

Upon seeing Lexa’s reluctant nod, she went to her lover; he was tied to the tree, terrified, shaking. Begging her to help him. 

So, she did the only thing she could to help him; she wrapped her arms around tight And whispered “It will all right, Finn. It will be all right.”

And she slipped the knife Raven gave her between his ribs. 

“Thanks, Princess” he whispered, before collapsing in her arms. 

He understood. 

Mercy can be a terrible, terrible thing. A lesson that she would never forget.


End file.
